Previously on The Vampire Diaries
The slogan "Previously on The Vampire Diaries" is heard at the beginning of all Vampire Diaries episodes throughout seasons one to eight. These words are followed by a series of short clips that recap the scenes that are important for the current episode. All of this lasts for approximately one minute. The purpose of these clips is to both remind viewers about current and past storylines, as well as aid comprehension for those who may not have seen the last few episodes of the show. In some cases, speech and actions are edited. In the the first fifteen episodes of Season Four, the intro was replaced by the one where the main actors make a quick narration, followed by short clips of previous episodes. The Voice In every episode the voice on the "Previously..." is different. That's because different actors from the main cast are saying it. Normally the actor who does the voice-over for an episode is the character who is given the main focus of the episode, or is mostly centered on them. Sara Canning and Kayla Ewell both played newly turned vampires who did their first and only voice-over one episode after being turned. In both cases, they died in that episode. Usually the actor that portrays a character that dies in the episode, does the voice-over. *Examples: **Kayla Ewell (Vicki Donovan) in Haunted; **Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore) in Founder's Day and As I Lay Dying when he nearly died; **Kat Graham (Bonnie Bennett) in The Last Dance when it seemed like she died and again in The Walking Dead when she died; **Sara Canning (Jenna Sommers) in The Sun Also Rises; **Joseph Morgan (Niklaus Mikaelson) in Homecoming when he was supposed to be killed by Damon; **Candice Accola (Caroline Forbes) in Our Town when she was bitten by Tyler; **Matt Davis (Alaric Saltzman) in Do Not Go Gentle when he was killed as a human and brought back to life by Esther; **Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert) in The Departed when she was killed as a human. **Nina Dobrev (Katherine Pierce) in Gone Girl and I Was Feeling Epic when she was killed by Stefan both times. Season 4 opening During the first fifteen episodes of season four a new intro called "Cold Open" replaced the old one. Elena (Nina Dobrev), Damon (Ian Somerhalder), Stefan (Paul Wesley), Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen), Bonnie (Katerina Graham), Klaus (Joseph Morgan) and Caroline (Candice Accola) all lend their voices to make a small narration. A variation of this is used in each episode to catch viewers up on major plot points that have happened thus far. |-|Season 4 Ep 1-9= :Stefan: "Mystic Falls. I was born here. This is my home." :Damon: "And mine." :Elena: "And mine." :Stefan: "For centuries, supernatural creatures have lived among us." :Caroline: "There were vampires, werewolves, doppelgängers." :Bonnie: "Witches." :Klaus: "And even Hybrids." :Bonnie: "There are those who protect them." :Dark Alaric: "The Sheriff has a vampire for a daughter, and our lovely mayor her son who is half vampire, half werewolf." :Jeremy: "And those who want them dead." :Elena: "They're our friends." :Stefan: "Our enemies." :Elena: "The ones we love." :Stefan: "And the ones we lost." :Elena: "Matt look out!" :Elena: "And then there's me; I'm human. At least I was." |-|Season 4 Ep 10-15= :Elena: "My name is Elena Gilbert, and I'm a vampire. I'm learning how to survive, but there are complications." :Damon: "You're sired to me, Elena. Everything that you think you feel, might not even be real." :Elena: "But there's hope now." :Klaus: "Tell them what the hunter told you the tattoos leads to." :Rebekah: "He said there was a cure." :Stefan: "Everyone wants it for a different reason." :Tyler: "For revenge..." :Rebekah: "To be human and in love..." :Damon: "For the truth..." :Damon: "I'm setting you free, Elena." :Elena: "And some will stop at nothing to get it." :Rebekah: "Do it!" List of cast that voice-over |-|Overall= |-|S 1= In the first season, Nina Dobrev voice-overed 8 times, Ian Somerhalder 5 times, Paul Wesley 4 times and Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Steven R. McQueen and Matt Davis 1 time each. Candice Accola, Michael Trevino, Sara Canning and Zach Roerig are the only ones who didn't do any voice-over all season. Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev both did voice-overs in the Pilot, but they didn't say "Previously on The Vampire Diaries," which is because it's the very first episode, so there was nothing going on previously. |-|S 2= In the second season, Nina Dobrev voice-overed 5 times, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Candice Accola and Michael Trevino 3 times each, Katerina Graham twice and Steven R. McQueen, Matt Davis and Sara Canning 1 time each. Zach Roerig is the only one who didn't do any voice-over all season. |-|S 3= In the third season, Paul Wesley and Joseph Morgan voice-overed four times, Ian Somerhalder, Nina Dobrev and Katerina Graham each voice-overed three times, and Zach Roerig, Steven R. McQueen, Candice Accola, Daniel Gillies and Matt Davis each voice-overed once. Michael Trevino did not voice-over any episodes this season. |-|S 4= In the fourth season, first fifteen episodes had a special opening. As of the traditional voiceovers are back. Ian Somerhalder, Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley voiced-over twice while Joseph Morgan and Katerina Graham each voiced-over once. |-|S 5= In the fifth season, Paul Wesley voice-overed 18 times, while Ian Somerhalder voice-overed 3 times, and Nina Dobrev only once. Steven R. McQueen, Kat Graham, Candice Accola, Zach Roerig, and Michael Trevino are the only main cast members not to voice-over this season. |-|S 6= In the sixth season, Ian Somerhalder has done 14 voice-overs, while Candice Accola has done 8. |-|S 7= In the seventh season, Ian Somerhalder has done has done all voice-overs but one which Paul Wesley has done. |-|S 8= In the eighth season, Ian Somerhalder has done has done all voice-overs but one which Nina Dobrev has done. Trivia *Out of 171 episodes of the show, 155 episodes had the "Previously on" segment. *Matt Davis, Daniel Gillies and Nina Dobrev are the only three to do a voice over while not a main character (Bloodlines, Do Not Go Gentle, All My Children and I Was Feeling Epic). **Daniel Gillies is the only actor to have done a voice over without ever being a main character or becoming one in the show. He was however a main character on The Originals. *Nina Dobrev and Matt Davis are the only two regulars to voice two different characters: Katherine and Elena for Nina; Alaric in Bloodlines; Klaus and Alaric in Klaus for Matt. *Michael Malarkey is the only regular who did not voice over. Example Previously of TVD 1x05 You are Undead to me|From You're Undead to Me See also *Previously on The Originals *Previously on Legacies Category:Episodes stuff Category:Lists Category:The Vampire Diaries television series